


Immortal angel

by PandaLostInTheStars



Series: Ashton/Kenny ship [2]
Category: South Park, South park the fractured but whole, TFBW, south park TFBW
Genre: 2 OS in one day. That's more than I posted in 4 months., Anyway there you go, Ashton is not my OC, Aviators Bleeding Sun song, But I am too invested in this now, Fluff, It's emotionnal a little bit, M/M, Songfic, WHY AM I PRODUCTIVE IN EXAM PERIOD, Yeeeey, angst I guess a bit, i needed to get this out, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaLostInTheStars/pseuds/PandaLostInTheStars
Summary: The gang goes to a Karaoke, and Ashton has to sing. The song he picks resonate heavily with Kenny.





	Immortal angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beneath_the_Trees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beneath_the_Trees/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bleeding Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/344958) by Aviators. 



> And I am back because I’ve been listening to too much Aviators songs lately. While coming home for college, I found the song “bleeding sun” and my mind IMMEDIATELY went to Mysterion. And I have been listening to it on repeat since.  
> So I thought : I’m gonna make a fanfic out of this. (logical conclusion right?)  
> SONGFIC POWER.  
> Let’s roll, who needs sleep anyway. aha.aha.aha. *cries*  
> I remind you that English isn’t my first language please be merciful on me ;w;
> 
> In this I take for granted the fact that Ashton knows about Kenny’s curse and remember him dying! Also Ashton can sing. I suggest listening to the song while reading. ^^  
> ASHTON IS NOT MY OC BUT Beneath_The_Trees' ! Go check out their awesome TFBW fic!!

The whole gang was at a Karaoke party. Cartman had caught a nasty cold and was stuck to bed for the night, much to the relief of everyone. Coon and Friends and the Freedom Pals could meet in peace.

And for tonight, they had decided on the only karaoke of South Park.

“Come on Ashton! You need to sing!” said Kyle, a tad bit louder than normally intended.

The night was well advanced and all our boys were well inebriated, safe for Kenny, who didn’t want to worry his sister when he was going back home.

Ashton wasn’t drunk, but he had to admit he was a little tipsy and downright exhausted. He had refused to sing so far, but at the insistence of his friends, he gave in and went to the stage.

He shook his head to clear his mind and choose the song carefully.

He smiled when his eyes fell upon “ _Bleeding Sun_ \- Aviators (Synth Rock)”

That would do. He pushed the button, grabbed the mic and closed his eyes, getting lost in the music.

Kenny couldn’t take his eyes off his friends who, in the light of the stage, his cheeks a pale pink and with shining eyes, looked magical.

Then Ashton started singing, and Kenny’s heart skipped a beat.

 

_They have seen all the rage that's inside me_

_Said it makes me strong_

_In the core, lies the stairway to heaven_

 

It took a minute for Kenny to realize that all the others had fallen silent too, as had most of the bar actually. Everyone was fixated on Ashton, who had the most beautiful singing voice Kenny had heard. His voice fit the song perfectly. And the black haired boy was pouring his _soul_ in the song. It was beautiful.

 

_Where the gods have gone_

_Told they need a guardian_

 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Ashton opened his eyes, without stopping. He kept singing, but locked his eyes with Kenny’s.

Amethyst in blue orbs.

A guardian. Kenny shivered. He knew why his friend was looking at him.

Mysterion.

 

_A sentinel of blood_

_I was given hope again_

_Behind the rising flood_

_So how can I embrace the power_

_Of flesh and this machine_

_I'll infect the system_

_Behind the scenes_

_Humanity's darkest hour_

_I will not run_

_And I can save the souls still under_

_This bleeding sun_

It was like everything around them had disappeared.

Ashton gaze seemed to read his soul. Kenny felt completely exposed.

This song made his chest hurt. It was like it was made for him.

He never ran away if he could save someone, and he knew it. His soul was done for a long time ago, but under the burning sun, he could still be useful, and save others.

That was the whole point of Mysterion.

And Ashton knew it.

Was that why he had chosen this song?

 

_I have walked lonely streets in the darkness_

_Citizens of dust_

_In the homes of the slaves I abandoned_

_Lies a chance for us_

_Metal parts and connection to evil_

_My virtual crown_

_I am part of the mind that destroyed us_

_Just to shut it down_

 

How many times had he wandered through the dark streets, fighting whatever gang was in it?

Citizens of dust…eh right. They were poor. In the eyes of the politics, they were nothing. Nothing but dust. Useless and dirty. Something to clean.

 

_Heaven incarnate_

_Army of one_

_In the beacon of darkness_

 

He was heaven incarnate.

He couldn’t die. He kept coming back from heaven or hell. Each times the same.

Nobody remembered. He had been alone for the longest time. And army of one, cleaning the streets alone. Dying alone.

Then Ashton had arrived. Another real hero.

And the only one who remembered him die.

Kenny felt a tear run down his face at the memory, he had broken down when he realized he wasn’t alone anymore.

He had found a beacon of light in the hellhole that was this city. And this hero was in front of him.

 

_Bleeding Sun_

_I will be_

_Running free_

_In the rapture_

_I will be their bane_

_When the flood_

_Comes to take_

_Back the city_

_I will bring the pain_

_For the seekers of absolution_

_I will set the stage_

_For our sons of the revolution_

_I will lead the way_

 

Ashton was pouring his heart out in the song. A few people had started recording, Kyle included.

Kenny couldn’t bear to tear his eyes away from the amethyst orbs fixed on him.

 

_More than a human_

_Army of one_

_God of the wasteland_

_The Bleeding Sun_

_Fully ascended_

_The key inside_

_Immortal angels_

_Destined to die_

 

Ashton was crying openly by now, the alcohol had enhanced his emotions and he just couldn’t keep them in anymore. Especially with how the two last sentences fitted his friend and love.

When he had discovered Kenny’s curse, he had been sceptic. Then said boy had died in his arms before coming back a few days later, and Ashton had broken down at the sight.

They had both cried then.

Ashton for the pain his love had to live through, Kenny because he wasn’t alone anymore.

The song ended, and the whole karaoke bar erupted into cheers and claps for the performance.

But Ashton didn’t care, he could only see the tears that were pooling from crystal blue eyes.

 

He got down from the stage and walked back toward his friends, never breaking eye contact with Kenny, deaf to his friend’s cheers.

Once he was in front of the boy wearing the bright orange Parka, he silently raised a hand to brush the tears off.

The karaoke was once again noisy, but the table with all the teenagers was silent, all of them silently observing the interaction between a tired and half drunk Ashton and a silently crying Kenny. Seeing Kenny cry was a thing in itself. None of them could really remember seeing him cry.

“Sorry I made you cry.” murmured a now crying Ashton. He suddenly grabbed the other boy in a tight hug.

“I love you.” he murmured so low that Kenny was sure he was the only one who heard it.

Then the weight on him suddenly increased, and he realized that the other boy had fallen asleep on him. He shifted so that Ashton was half sitting on him, his head on his chest, fast asleep.

He looked back up at his friends, expecting a remark in the category of : “GAYYYYY” but surprisingly, no one said anything. They just smiled kindly at the paid and went back to talking.

He slowly passed a hand through the silky black and silver hair, marveled by how they seemed to just flow between his fingers. uh. Maybe he was more tired than he thought.

_“I love you”_

Kenny’s heart skipped a beat. He went back to the sentence, how Ashton had been looking at him and how lowly he had said it. There was no way it was meant as a “only friendly” way.

He felt a warm feeling spread in his chest and his heart had somehow found his way up in his throat.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow he would say those four little words he needed desperately to get out.

“ ** _I love you too.”_**

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING !!  
> Here's a reminder to check out Beneath_The_Trees for the origins of Ashton's character, their TFBW fic is awesome go check it out the ship is reaaal.


End file.
